My (Un) Lovely Fiance and This Love Triangle
by Shota Mager
Summary: [AU] Hanya kisah cinta segitiga yang menyebalkan. Dan juga penuh masalah. /Hei, apa yang kau bilang!/Kau benar-benar bodoh!/Ini memang tak normal, tapi aku mencintaimu, Nee-san kau tahu bukan sebagai seorang keluarga. Umm.../Aku tidak akan pernah menikahi orang sialan macam dirinya!/Ini keputusan mutlak, Sakura, Sasuke./ [SASUSAKU slight SASOSAKU] -or NOT-


Aku sangat membencimu, sangat-sangat membencimu.

Tapi, bolehkah aku memintamu akan satu hal?

Kumohon, jadilah pendamping hidupku.

...

 **My (Un) Lovely Fiance**

 **Naruto originally created by. Kishimoto Masashi. I just borrowed his characters.**

 **Written by. Margery The Servant of Evil**

 **Romance, Humor, Drama, Slice of Life, etc.**

 **SasuSaku's Fanfiction**

 **...**

 **...**

Rasanya jengkel ketika melihat gadis itu tampak bercanda bersama dengan _fanboys_ -nya yang membuatnya muak. Sesekali dia tampak menyebar pesonanya dengan memberikan mereka senyumannya yang manis...maksudnya, senyumannya yang tampak seperti setan itu. Apalagi rambutnya yang dibiarkan terge...maksudnya, berantakan itu. Maniknya yang berwarna emerald itu tampak indah...salah! Maksudnya, mata emerald itu tampak aneh dan jelek. Rambutnya yang diterpa angin itu tampak cantik sekali...aduh! Maksudnya...ah sudahlah!

Rasanya gadis itu semakin cantik...hentikan! Jangan salah sangka padanya! Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan otaknya saat ini.

"Kamu ngapain, sih? Ngedumel aja kerjaannya," Sasori menepuk punggungnya cukup keras. Dia sedikit mengagetkannya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah bingung yang dibuat-buat.

"Apa kakakku memang secantik itu, Sasu?" goda Sasori menyikut lengan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dasar Twin Sister Complex. Juga berhenti memanggil nama kecilku, Sasu. Namaku adalah Sasuke Uchiha," hina Sasuke datar.

"Bukankah ibumu dulu memanggilmu begitu? Hmm...Twin Sister Complex? Mungkin bisa dibilang...yah, aku memang sempat naksir Sakura waktu masih kecil. Tapi, percayalah! Sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kok," cerita Sasori terkekeh.

"Jangan katakan gadis pada _wet dream_ -mu adalah kakak kembaranmu sendiri," tebak Sasuke sekalian menyindirnya. Sasuke bergidik ketika membayangkannya.

Pipi Sasori mendadak memerah sepenuhnya. "Hentikan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya telanjang!" kilah Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Sasuke yakin, pasti ada bayangan tubuh Sakura yang sedang tidak ditutupi satu pun helai benang di otak Sasori. Sasori menelan ludahnya

"Kau tidak pernah mengintipnya ganti baju?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang vulgar tentang kakak kembarku!" teriak pemuda berwajah imut itu kesal. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Heh, gayamu saja bicara begitu. Kau dan kakakmu hanya selisih...hmm...Berapa selisih lahir antara kau dan kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"1 jam 2 menit 14 detik," kata Sasori ketus.

"Fuh, ketus banget detik pun kau mengingatnya juga. Berapa mikrodetik kalau begitu?" kata Sasuke sambil memasang wajah mengejek. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada sekelompok orang yang sedang bergerombol itu. Pada gerombolan itu, siswa laki-laki lebih mendominasi daripada siswa perempuan. Di tengahnya terdapat gadis bongsor dengan tinggi 166 cm. "Hmm... _by the way_ , kakakmu itu tidak terkena _turner syndrome_? Kalian berdua 'kan kembaran," tanya Sasuke setelah memikirkan tinggi badan Sakura.

"Iya, ya. Mengapa dia tidak terkena _turner syndrome_ , ya? Padahal biasanya penyakit itu menyerang anak perempuan pada satu pasang anak kembar laki-laki dan perempuan. Itu karena kromosom XO mereka...setelah itu apa, ya? Pokoknya gitu, deh! Bahkan selisih tinggi kita 0,75 cm, lho! Aku sendiri 166,75 cm," jelas Sasori.

"Tinggiku masih 162 cm," kata Sasuke kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat tampak sedih.

"Tenang saja. Umur kita masih 14 tahun. Masih masa pertumbuhan. Pertumbuhan perempuan sangat cepat pada umur-umur segini," kata Sasori menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke bermaksud menghiburnya.

Sasuke menerawang. Matanya terus memperhatikan sekelompok para siswa yang sedang bergerombol itu. Di tengahnya terdapat Sakura. Gadis Murid Teladan itu merupakan _rival-_ nya dalam segala hal. Mulai dari pelajaran, olahraga, menarik perhatian guru, hingga mereka bersaing untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak _fans_ di sekolahnya. Bahkan dia dan Sasori tak sadar bahwa di sekitar mereka terdapat para gadis yang sedang menggelayuti lengan mereka dengan manja.

Dan mereka tidak tahu. Bahwa dari jauh juga, Sakura tampak cemburu dengan gadis-gadis di sekitar mereka. Walaupun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Sakura!" panggil salah satu temannya denga cukup keras. Sasuke dan Sasori mengenalnya. Dia adalah Ino, sahabat Sakura.

"Ino, jangan berlari di koridor!" kata Hinata yang ada dibelakangnya mengingatkan.

"Sudahlah! Kita belum menyelesaikan proyek sains kita!" Ino menarik-narik lengan Sakura.

"Astaga, aku lupa! Baiklah, ayo kita ke laboraturium fisika sekarang!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya salah satu pemuda di sekitarnya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan proyek sains-ku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Boleh kami membantumu?" tanya pemuda yang lain.

"Eh, tidak usah..."

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Kalau gitu ayo ke lab fisika sekarang!" sahut Ino semangat.

"Kami akan berusaha, Miss Sakura!" kata seluruh _fanboys_ Sakura.

"Wah wah," Sasori yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasori melirik Sasuke.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat Sasuke yang tampak jengkel dengan pemandangan di depannya. 'Dasar posesif,' batin Sasori terkekeh. Tapi, dalam lubuk hatinya, terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

...

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Pertanda para guru harus mengakhiri pelajarannya. Juga tanda para siswa untuk menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan segera memasukkan barang-barang mereka ke tas.

Semua siswa melakukannya, kecuali Sasuke. Dia masih sibuk dengan kertas dan pensil yang dipegangnya. Sasuke masih melanjutkan aktifitas menggambarnya.

Dia sedang menggambar sepasang pria dan wanita yang tampak sedang menikah. Pria menggunakan tuxedo berwarna putih sedangkan pada wanita memakai gaun putih berenda yang sangat cantik. Pipinya memerah. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya yang mendapatkan wanita itu. Membayangkan dirinya menikah dengan gadis incarannya. Yang jelas bukan berasal dari _fangirls_ -nya sendiri.

Aktifitasnya terganggu oleh Iruka-Sensei yang tiba-tiba berdiri di samping bangkunya. Beliau meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Uchiha-sama?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ya, Sensei?" tanya Sasuke yang melanjutkan menggambar.

" _Pst...pst..._ " Sasori yang ada di sebelahnya membisikkan sesuatu padanya. _"Masukkan!"_ Sasori mengingatkannya.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. _"Apa?"_ tanya Sasuke karena tidak dapat

mendengar perkataan Sasori dengan baik.

"Masukkan," kata Iruka-Sensei singkat, padat, jelas, dan tajam.

"Iya, Sensei," kata Sasuke malas. Dia segera memasukkan semua barangnya di tas hingga tidak ada yang tersisa di tasnya.

Iruka-Sensei tersenyum. Lalu dia mengelus rambut Sasuke gemas. "Nah, begitu yang namanya mie baik!" kata Iruka-Sensei lalu meninggalkan bangkunya.

' _Fuh, mie baik katanya. Seperti anak kecil saja! Bilang saja, karena Dobe hari ini absen karena alasan keluarga, kau jadi memarahiku untuk menggantikannya sebagai sasaran mengamukmu!'_ batin Sasuke meremehkan. Sasuke segera duduk rapi dengan melipat tangannya diatas meja.

Ketika semuanya boleh keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba Sasori menghampirinya.

"Sasuke, aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku harus pulang dengan Sakura sekarang. Wah, sudah jam segini! Sudah ya!" langsung saja Sasori meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sial, dia sudah pergi!" decih Sasuke kesal. Sasuke merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil _iPhone 5_ miliknya. Memasukkan _password_ , lalu membuka folder _contacts_. Dia men- _scroll down_ _handphone-_ nya. Dia menemukan nama 'Mom', bermaksud menelponnya. Namun…

Teleponnya sudah duluan berbunyi.

"Baru saja mau telepon, kok..." Sasuke menekan opsi berwarna hijau. "Halo?" Sasuke memulai percakapan.

" _Sasu, cepat pulang! Penting! Kakashi sudah menunggumu di depan!"_ teriak Mikoto, ibunya tepat di telinganya.

"Okaa-san? Ada apa..."

 _Tuut...tuut..._ Telepon sudah ditutup oleh ibunya. _"Shit!"_ rutuk Sasuke kesal. Sasuke segera berlari menuju parkiran sekolah di depan.

Sesampainya di parkiran, tampak mobil dan sopir pribadinya sudah menunggunya di depan, Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia duduk di kursi sebelah sopir

"Kakashi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke ketika mobilnya mulai dijalankan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kakashi. Matanya fokus melihat ke depan. Ketika tidak ada orangtuanya, Kakashi menggunakan bahasa biasa ketika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri yang memintanya. Silsilah umur antar keduanya saja hanya terpaut 10 tahun.

"Ibu menyuruh kita untuk segera sampai dirumah," kata Sasuke sedikit kesal.

"Ada sesuatu. Namun, aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu," kata Kakashi penuh rahasia.

"Jangan main-main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku," kata Sasuke lagi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasu," kata Kakashi. Menurutnya, daripada sopir, Sasuke lebih menganggap Kakashi sebagai kakak. Ya selain Itachi tentunya.

Sasuke hanya diam. Lalu dia memilih diam dan mengutak-atik _handphone_ -nya.

...

Mobil di parkir di _basement_ rumahnya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil setelah memastikan Kakashi mematikan mesin mobil.

Sasuke melepas sepatunya di depan rumahnya. Dia bingung ketika melihat ada beberapa sepatu dan sandal yang asing baginya. Sasuke melepas sepatunya lalu dia letakkan di atas rak.

"Okaa-san, aku pulang. Itu sepatu siapa? Ada tamu, ya?" tanya Sasuke melangkah masuk rumah.

Tiba-tiba muncul Itachi. Dia mengenakan pakaian yang sangat rapi saat ini. "Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sudahlah, Sasu! Ayo segera, mereka sudah menunggu," ajak Itachi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Itachi membawa Sasuke ke ruang tengah. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat tamu-tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Itu adalah keluarga Sasori!

"Hai," sapa Sasori dengan suara pelan. Sasuke membalas sapaannya dengan wajah kikuk.

Ada yang aneh. Keluarga Sasori semua memakai pakaian resmi. Sedangkan Sakura, dia memakai terusan berwarna putih dengan manik-manik mutiara yang menghiasi gaunnya. Rambutnya yang panjang dia gelung ke atas. Sasuke sempat melamun melihat Sakura. Karakter aslinya akan hilang bila menyangkut semua hal tentang Sakura.

"Ayo duduk sini!" Fugaku menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Sasuke hanya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Nah, jadi seluruh anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul," Haruno Kizashi mengangkat bicara. "Langsung saja, disini anak kami, Haruno Sakura akan kami jodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kami sudah rencanakan antar dua keluarga dari dulu. Kami jodohkan kalian agar perusahaan Uchiha-san dengan perusahaanku dapat menjalin hubungan dengan baik," jelas Kizashi panjang lebar.

Ingin saja Sasuke menganga mendengarnya, namun dia berusaha terlihat tampak tenang di depannya. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang tampak biasa-biasa saja sedikit membuat Sasuke sempat berpikir. Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah lama mengetahui ini?

"...Pertunangan? Antara aku dan Sakura?" ulang Sasuke datar.

 _'...Bolehkah aku bersorak kegirangan sekarang?'_ batin Sasuke dibalik wajahnya yang tampak datar seperti tidak tertarik.

Daun maple mulai berguguran. Memulai musim gugur tahun ini.

Mulai musim gugur ini, Sasuke dan Sakura harus menjalin hubungan kasih antar keduanya. Namun kemungkinan besar, ada yang akan menjalaninya dengan terpaksa. Dan lagi, mereka masih berumur 14 tahun. Dan masih ada 4.015 hari lagi sampai mereka berumur 25 tahun untuk menikah.

Dan, disana ada seseorang yang hanya diam mendengarkan. Namun dalam hatinya, dia seolah tidak terima mendengar keputusan presdir Haruno Corp. dan Uchiha Corp. itu.

-Haruno Sasori, adik kembar Haruno Sakura.

"Tak akan kuserahkan dia kepadamu, Sasuke," bisiknya dan tak orang ada yang mampu mendengarkan apalagi memahami isi hatinya saat ini.

...

...

A/N: Yep, that's it. Sudah judul nggak pas, isi juga nggak karuan. Yah, kebanyakan Author itu paling bingung kalau ngasih judul. Dan ini masih baru 'prolog' pada fic gaje ini. Yah, dan untung fic Author yang ini, Author mulai memahami diri sendiri. Kalau Author suka buat karakter OOC di setiap fic buatannya. Kadang OOC-nya mungkin cuma sedikit, entar kelamaan terlalu menyimpang alias 'modif' sifat karakter milik orang sesukanya sendiri.

Nah, akhir kata, tinggalkan review, please?

...

...


End file.
